oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosei pathfinder
These are notes for a pathfinder roleplaying game, scheduled to be played in early 2013 at Bosei folkhighschool. Start OPTIONAL: Hvis spillerne rejser meget giver det mening at gør Mounted Combat feats tilgængelige relativt let. Øvelse gør mester, så så længe de holder deres ride skill højt bør de kunne få dem relativt let hvis ikke gratis. STARTING THE GAME: Spillerne starter på en karavane på vej ind i Thay. De må selv vælge, hvorfor de er der; won't matter once shizzle goes down anyway. På vej til den første landsby overfaldes de af løsslupne slaver, der har ødelagt broen over floden indtil landsbyen og sat et baghold op. Uden proviant er de tvungne til at fortsætte fremad. Bagholdet fanger dem om natten, og de vågne vagter bliver hurtigt slået ihjæl. Spillerne vækkes stille, og må finde udstyr og en vej ud af lejren, som er under lockdown af oprørerne. Fight, flight, bribe, bluff or intimidate. ENCOUNTER(start) nr. 1: for at krydse floden må de bevæge sig op/ned ad floden, hvor de finder en færgemand, der driver en slags hunter's lodging, hvor han tilbyder at færge folk over floden, opbevare udstyr og bytte, etc for et mindre beløb. Køb færgekryds, køb intel om vadested, stjæl båd +/- mord, negotiate. PLOTLINE(the Missing Item): En i gruppen opdager, at de mangler et værdifuldt objekt, som blev efterladt ved karavanen. Make it worthwhile. They can go get it if they want to. Hvis de går tilbage er det relativt let at finde vej, da broen kan bruges fra denne side. Alt efter hvor lang tid det tager dem, er karavenen endten stadig under bevpgtning, under gennemsøgning eller forladt og øde. Hvis de kommer rigtigt tidligt kan de se en oprørs recruiter i gang med at overtale dem. Hvis de har den rigtige viden kan de spotte ham som en adelig på hans dårlige forklædning, talemåde, etc. Der opstår også dialog mellem slaverne, omkring hvordan de skal forstætte, efter at have røvegt en karavane. Beat up everyone? Lay low? De er ikke nødvendigvis fjendtlige overfor spillerne når de ser dem, depending on their approach. The Missing Item er det eneste af værdi (udover vognene) der bliver efterladt, gemt af vejen under sædet på en vogn or something. Hestene bliver ikke efterladt, så de skal komme tidligt for at få dem med. Selvfølgelig er der en massegrav. Yay massegrav. LOCATION 1: Første Landsby Første landsby er relativt øde; langt de fleste slaver, undtagen de ældste, de yngste og en kone med et lille barn, er flygtet, og der er kun få vagter tilbage i landsbyen. En lille handelspost er sat op, men på grund af uroen i landet har han ikke mange varer for tiden.Han vil gerne sælge dem tømmer og råhuder. Han ligger inde med et gammelt sværd, en god del tørret kød (proviant) og drikkeskind. Han har også en trinket, der tilhørte en vandrer der kom gennem byen, men ikke havde råd til proviant. He also sells cages wink. Der kan også købes buer, pile og andet jagtudstyr i byen. Gather Information (state of the rebellion): (free) ( 0)Det siges at der også har været optøjer i resten af regionen. Handelskaravaner kommer ikke igennem så ofte som de burde, og der fortælles om løsslupne slaver og highwaymen. ( 5)Den næste landsby skulle have holdt sig relativt rolig for nu. Det er en lille, tæt landsby, der primært gør sig i peat(?)/tørv, gravet op af den nærliggende sump. (10)Der blev set nogle mænd i landsbyen, umiddelbart før oprøret gik i gang. Byens folk mistænker at der er nogen, der har hjulpet det på vej. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.